


I thought I'd lost you

by plikki



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, Post-Episode: s02 Gorizilla, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26436913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/pseuds/plikki
Summary: A nightmare reminding her how she almost saw Adrien die sends Ladybug to him. And they figure out some things along the way.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 12
Kudos: 113





	I thought I'd lost you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyCoffee/gifts).



> Thought I lost you, in the darkness, of a lonely night  
> Then I found you, in my arms and, holding me so tight  
> When I'm with you, and I kiss you, I can feel your heart  
> Don't you know that, I'm the one to, keep you safe and warm  
> (Interstate - I found you (Armin van Buuren intro remix) 
> 
> I've used this song before, but, wow, it works this time too!
> 
> Lou, it's here! And probably more angsty than what you expected, but... *shrugs* I hope you like it!

Marinette didn’t wake up with a scream or crying, although she wished she had. It would have been a better outlet for her emotions. Instead she was gulping for air because of the terror squeezing her heart. 

As Ladybug she’d had near-death experiences too often for her liking. But it was on a whole other level seeing someone without protection, without a magic suit in the way, plummet to their death. Especially if that someone was Adrien. 

She shuddered, thinking about it again. Seeing it with her own eyes had been bad enough but reliving it in her dream has somehow been worse. Feeling the same helplessness again as she watched him fall, trying to break free but being caught in the gorilla’s vice-like hold, calling out to Chat and getting no help. Just horrible.

It was no wonder that she’d swung by the Agreste mansion the first chance she got, right? She just needed to see him, to know he was alright. She knew he was, she’d seen him at the end of the battle, right? But there was nothing wrong with making sure, she tried to convince herself. 

She hadn’t counted on him seeing her there and having to explain herself. 

“Ladybug?” He asked, looking at her incredulously. 

She tried to act normal, to smile, to say she was just checking on him. But she couldn’t. There was something about hearing his voice. Thinking about how he’d never once called to her to help him. He’d been so brave, doing what she’d asked him to do and almost dying as a result of it. 

She didn’t know how she started crying or when she fell into his arms. She found herself gasping for air between sobs, until they slowly subsided and she could hear the soft murmur in her ear and feel the soothing hand on her back. She felt all cried out but when she looked up at Adrien with wet eyes, nothing came out of her mouth. She tried to clear her throat, it felt all dry and scratched. But she finally managed to croak something.

“I’m sorry,” she said.

“It’s alright. I’m here,” he said. As if he knew that this was what mattered the most. 

“I just feel terrible for the danger I put you in yesterday,” she said, looking away embarrassed. It was surprisingly hard, admitting her shortcomings. Especially to him. 

“What do you mean? You saved my life,” he said and when her eyes returned to him she could see him frowning. She kind of wanted to reach out and smooth his brow. 

“But I asked you to jump from a skyscraper and I almost couldn’t catch you on time,” she whispered. 

“It wasn’t your fault. I trusted you to find a way to save me, that’s why I did it.” He said it so simply, but that was it. He’d trusted her and she’d almost failed him.

“I shouldn’t have asked you to do that. It seemed like the only way but… I still don’t know what happened.” She’d been so scared. “But for some reason the gorilla let me go. It was as if Hawk Moth told him to, which makes no sense. It was like the akuma’s mission was to get you and then… he probably decided he didn’t want to be blamed for an innocent person’s death, especially with so many people watching. Although this never stopped him before. It’s interesting to think about. But not the main point now.”

She was rambling, but she couldn’t stop. There was something nagging at the back of her mind. It was really strange, the way things had happened. As if Hawk Moth had been trying to figure out something but had given up at the last moment. 

“What I meant to say is that I shouldn’t have asked you to risk your life like that. I’m sorry.”

“It was either that or risk being being caught again,” he said, trying to shrug it off. 

“That’s the thing. Anything would have been better than seeing you fall from that height, while being unable to catch you,” She said. “I think that for a moment I took you for Chat, thinking that you’d land on your feet no matter what,” she said with a bitter laugh. She felt him stiffen beside her and again rushed to correct herself. “Not that I want Chat to get hurt, I hate it when he risks his life too, but he has a magic suit and animal instincts and everything, you know? He’s better equipped for that than you. And still you acted as bravely as him, even as stupidly,” she said and felt herself frowning. This was strange. It was true that he reminded her suspiciously too much of Chat.

“I-,” Adrien tried to say, but stopped. When she looked at him more closely, she was surprised to see he looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Or someone caught red-handed with something. His reaction didn’t make sense unless…

“No,” she breathed. “It can’t be.” It was panic that filled his eyes then. As if his biggest secret had been revealed.

It was her mind playing a trick to her, replaying that moment when she’d caught him and brought him safe to the ground. The way he’d looked at her, grateful but also… there had been something else in his eyes. And he’d almost called her… “M’lady,” she mouthed. Oh dear God. 

Well, it explained his bravery if nothing else. Although to know that he could have saved himself at any moment by transforming, she felt a little mad. Then again, he couldn’t really do it, without revealing his identity to everyone, including Hawk Moth. 

Then she thought about something else. He’d wanted her to leave him alone and she’d insisted on waiting for Chat with him. It made sense now. But she still didn’t know how she’d managed to pull it off at the end, helping her and still being there as Adrien? Was she going crazy?

“How did you do it?” She heard herself ask. “How did you manage to be there as Chat and Adrien?” He sighed, probably realising it was too late to try and convince her that she was wrong.

“I asked one of my fans to take my place,” he said. “I shouldn't have put him in danger, it’s something I don’t know how I will be able to repay, but I couldn’t think of anything else to do. You needed me,” he finished. 

‘Wow. You really got me fooled. That was a pretty genius move,” she admitted. He looked away, embarrassed by her praise. 

“Not really. I just gave him my shirt and that helmet came in handy. Especially with the head cut off from that cardboard full-life picture of me from the ad and.. “ he trailed off, obviously catching the way she was looking at him. He really thought it wasn’t much. But it had been. It showed incredible quick thinking on his part and it had worked!

“Trust me, the more I think about it, the more I’m convinced you pulled a whole lucky charm routine out of thin air. You did very well. You managed to protect your identity,” she said. 

“Not really. Since you figured it out anyway,” he said, laughing mirthlessly. 

“Only because I was so worried and I thought too much about it, especially after that dream I had,” she shuddered, remembering. “You see, that’s why being in love with your partner is not a good idea, obviously, since worry clouds your judgement.” She was kind of talking to herself at this point, because it was a huge thing to realise. But then she heard his gasp.

“You.. what?” Oops. She’d actually said it out loud. 

“Um, there is no way for you to forget I said that, right?” She said, cheeks growing warmer by the second.

“No way, bugaboo,” he said with a grin and her heart almost stopped, because he looked so much like, well, himself, haha. She was feeling a little giddy. 

“Um, well, yes, I’m in love with you,” she said, looking at her lap. She felt a gentle touch tilting her chin up, making her look into his eyes. 

“But how?” He whispered, eyes searching hers. Well, there was only one thing left anyway.

“Spots off,” she said and felt the magic retreat. He pulled his hand away, as if burned by it. And he looked at her in wonder. 

“Wow.” He said. At least he didn’t seem like he wanted to run away. “This makes a little more sense now, but still… Why didn’t I know about this?”

She was confused for a second. Did he mean why she hadn’t told him who she was until now? Oh. No. She realised he meant her feelings. She blushed again.

“I tried to tell you so many times but I was too awkward around you, tongue-tied and all. And something always came in the way too,” she said. It was a miracle she’d finally managed to do it. 

“But it’s still true?” He asked and she couldn’t figure out why he sounded so unsure all of a sudden. And then it clicked. He was asking if him being Chat changed anything.

“Oh, kitty. Yes, it’s still true,” she said, finally managing to smile as he visibly relaxed. And then he was hugging her again and she squealed. 

“I’m so happy,” he whispered in her hair. 

“Me too,” she admitted. “But please don’t scare me like that again,” she added. 

“I”ll try my best,” he said, pulling back with a smile. He hesitated once again, before asking surprisingly timidly (for Chat, that is). “Is a kiss too much to ask for?” 

“No,” she said, snorting. “It’s the least I deserve for saving your life,” she added before closing the distance between them. It was amazing how her heart felt whole all of a sudden. As if it had found its missing piece. And while she was sure that unfortunately there would be many more times when she’d be very worried about him, it was inevitable, she knew it would be a little better, knowing that she could hug him and kiss him afterwards. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, how much I loved writing this! Seriously, what Adrien pulled off at the end of Gorizilla was so awesome! One more reason why I hate people calling him dumb, oblivious or things like this. That, right there, was Ladybug-level genius thinking. And I for one was proud of my boy!


End file.
